Le remplaçant
by missCN
Summary: Si vous voulez savoir comment Severus a un jour réussi à obtenir un Troll en potions, ne vous privez pas de lire cette fic. OS pour fêter l'anniversaire du célèbre maître de potions.


**Un petit cadeau à notre cher Sev' pour son anniversaire...(je tiens à préciser que la fic en elle même n'a rien à voir avec une fête d'anniversaire...j'avais juste cette idée en tête et c'était le moment idéal pour l'écrire...)**

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous dire que je vous remercie, vous qui lisez ces lignes (cela prouve que ma misérable vie intéresse au moins quelques personnes...snif.)...

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? C'est vrai que je parle rarement de manière si enjouée, ce qui ne vous empêche pas de deviner mon identité...

Mais de toute évidence, vos pauvres cerveaux ramollis par toutes les niaiseries Potterriennes que vous vous acharnez à lire sont devenus – s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà – incapables de la moindre réflexion...

Et si je parle comme ça vous me reconnaissez? Bien. Votre cas n'est pas si désespéré....

Je ne suis pas sans ignorer que vous me connaissez ,moi, le grand Severus Rogue, comme un être froid, distant et incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion, et lorsque vous lisez une fic qui est rédigée selon mon point de vue, vous vous attendez sûrement à un ton qui résulte de mon caractère...

Mais c'est plus agréable lorsque je parle comme ça, non? Je n'ai aucune raison de vous en vouloir (sauf si, parmi vous, se cachent des fans de slash Severus/X ...vous, si je pouvais vous tuer rien qu'en vous faisant lire ces lignes...*regard mauvais*), et donc aucune raison de me montrer désagréable... (surtout que l'auteur m'a promis de se lancer dans une fiction Severus/Aragog si elle n'avait pas de review à cause de mon manque bonne volonté....)

Je vais donc vous raconter l'une de mes (trop) nombreuses mésaventures. Non, pour une fois, aucun rapport avec la bande des Crétins (ou plus communément appelés « Maraudeurs »), il n'y a pas qu'eux dans ma vie, merci bien.

Je me rendais donc en cours de potions, après un petit déjeuné pour le moins savoureux (céréales aux pépites de chocolat (noir, bien sûr) et tartines de beurre salé ), en compagnie de la magnifique, la sublime, la seule, l'unique Lily Evans.

Comme toujours, j'étais intérieurement très heureux et excité à l'idée d'assister à mon cours préféré, mais je le cachais bien derrière un visage totalement impassible. Demandez à n'importe qui, personne ne croira jamais à un Rogue euphorique...(Même vous, vous n'y croyez pas, avouez!)

Je m'assis donc au premier rang, en compagnie de ma douce Lily et le plus loin possible du caniche et de James-j'ai-une-tête-aussi-grosse-qu'une-Pêche-géante (notez l'allusion subtile au merveilleux film d'animation Moldu).

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand, à la place du gros morse bon vivant qui nous fait généralement office de professeur, se tenait un jeune homme mince et à l'allure stricte!

-Bonjour, dit-il. Je suis le professeur Adam Strictlaw. Votre maître des potions étant partit pour raison...(il fit une grimace) personnelle, je serais votre remplaçant. Je vous préviens de suite. Ne pensez pas que remplaçant rime avec « tire-au-flanc ». Le premier qui parle, je le jette par la fenêtre, c'est clair?

_Même si on est au sous sol et qu'il n'y a aucune fenêtre _pensais-je, fidèle à mon sarcasme naturel.

-...Non... reprit-il, Non, ce ne serait pas assez sadique...disons que le premier qui parle, je lui coupe les membres, je le plonge dans une bassine d'acide chlorhydrique, et là, LA, je jette ses restes par la fenêtre.

Il avait dit cette phrase avec tant de sadisme, que même moi, l'inébranlable Serpentard, ne put cacher mon appréhension...Je me reprit cependant bien vite en regardant la pâleur s'installer sur la peau pourtant si bronzée de Black. Peut-être aurait-on enfin un cours de potion sans l'intervention des Imbéciles en chef?

-Je vais commencer par vous tester avec un petit travail personnel noté.

Des soupires de désapprobations fusèrent dans la salle. Personnellement, je commençait à trouver les méthodes de ce jeune professeur de plus en plus intéressantes. C'est vrai! Rien ne vaux une petite interrogation surprise pour ce faire respecter!

-Vous allez donc devoir confectionner, sans l'aide de vos livres, une potion de vérité. Qui peut me donner l'autre nom de la potion de vérité?

Lily leva la main, mais je fut plus rapide. (Je ne suis pas un fayot, et, habituellement, je ne lève jamais la main, mais étant donné le fait que peu de professeurs m'apprécient, je trouvais que bien me faire voir de Mr Srtictlaw pourrait s'avérer utile lors d'une agression des Maraudeurs.)

-Oui, Mr...

-Servilus!

Je lançai un regard des plus noirs à Jerk Potter, avant de répondre, non sans une certaine acidité :

-Rogue, professeur.

-Je vous écoute... dit-il dans un grand sourire sadique, sans doute prêt à me rabaisser sur mes ignorances....Et bien foie de Severus Rogue, j'allais lui montrer à qui il avait à faire!

-L'autre nom de la potion de vérité est le véritasérum.

Mon professeur semblait attendre quelque chose.

Après un moment de silence, il déclara négligeamment :

-...Mh. 5 points pour Serpentard.

Des effusions de joie émanèrent du côté Serpentard de la salle.

-Que j'enlève, bien entendu.

Cette fois, ce furent les Griffondor qui se prirent à faire une Ola en plein cours. Pitoyable.

-Pourquoi m'enlevez-vous des points, demandais-je, en camouflant tant bien que mal mon incrédulité. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est assez pathétique pour un professeur de potion d'ignorer que le deuxième nom de cette solution est véritasérum.

-Je ne vous retire pas de point pour votre réponse, Mr Rogue. Mais pour l'incomplétude de celle ci.

-Vous me demandez un nom, je répond un nom. Rien de plus. A moins que vous ne deveniez....gâteux avant l'âge, professeur?

D'accord, à partir de cette phrase, je perdit toute chance de me faire apprécier. Mais je ne parviens que très difficilement à ne pas répondre aux professeurs que je juge incompétents, ou qui n'ont pas gagné mon l'espèce d'enseignant qui se trouvait devant moi ne m'inspirait ni respect, ni...heu...ni rien d'autre, je ne me privai pas d'étaler sur lui mes dons en sarcasme.

-Lorsque que je vous demande le nom d'une potion, il va de soit que j'en demande également les propriété....Je vous enlève encore 5 points pour votre ignorance et...10 points pour votre arrogance.

_D'accooooord....il me hait._

J'entendais derrière moi les étouffements de rires de mes chers camarades Gryffondoriens. Merlin quels cerveaux.

Et puis, comment ce misérable professeur – même pas un vrai professeur : un vulgaire remplaçant – osait me dire que j'étais arrogant, et ainsi me comparer à Potter? De toute évidence, cet homme n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un professeur. Ignorait-il donc que ce n'est pas en...cassant ses élèves que l'on instruit? Non...la bouillie qui lui sert de matière grise ne pouvait comprendre ça.

Il me lança un dernier sourire sadique, auquel je répondu par un petit rictus de défi, puis il donna le signal afin que nous commencions nos potion.

-Tu peux aller chercher les ingrédients, Lily?

-Sev'...me dit-elle avec un air amusé, aurais-tu peur de t'approcher de trop près du professeur Strictlaw?

-La seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est de la couleur rose. Quoique....le jaune citron est pas mal effrayant aussi.C'est pour ça que je te demande toujours de m'accompagner quand je suis convoqué chez Dumbledor...

Ma chère et tendre rouquine éclata de rire avant de se lever et de faire ce que je lui avait demandé.C'est ien la seule personne au monde qui apprécie mon sens de l'humour...

Une heure, trois chaudrons explosés, et cinq cornichons à l'infirmerie plus tard, mon cher professeur annonça que le temps impartit était finit.

Il passa dans les rangs, en donnant des notes plus ou moins (surtout moins) hautes aux élèves. Je l'entendit donner un « Effort Exeptionnel » à Potter et Black. Je me tournai alors vers Lily en souriant :

-Si QI de Vif d'Or and cie ont réussi à avoir un EE, nous allons obtenir un Optimal + + !

Car oui, j'étais sûr de moi. Je jetai alors un coup d'oeil à ma mixture, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à de l'eau : signe que la potion était bien du véritasérum : incolore et inodore. (preuve accablante que je connaissais les propriétés de la potion de vérité! Prend ça dans les dents, professeur truc-chose- bidule-chouette!)

Mr Striclaw (en vrai, je me rappelais de son nom. Je voulais juste créer un effet comique.C'était drôle, non? Haha......Riez ou je vous crève les yeux de manière à ce que vous ne lisiez plus jamais aucune Potterfiction...) arriva enfin à notre paillasse. Il examina longuement notre chaudron et son contenu en se frottant le menton, puis déclara :

-...Miss?

-Evans.

-Miss Evans, Optimal.

Lily me regarda, de la joie débordant de ses beaux yeux verts, ce à quoi je répondit par un rictus satisfait.

Ma joie fut de courte durée.

-Quant à Mr Rogue....T !

Je demeurai interdit durant quelques secondes.

-...Heu...T comme...Très bien? Osais-je.

-Non, voyons, Mr Rogue. T comme Troll.Même vous auriez pu le deviner.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de protester, considérant la dernière réplique du professeur comme à noter et à ressortir à l', je réussit enfin bredouiller :

-Mais...Lily et moi avons fait la même potion!

Le professeur tourna alors autour de moi, tel un James Potter autour d'une Lily Evans.

-Je vous observe depuis toute à l'heure, Mr Rogue. Et j'ai vu clair dans votre petit jeu. Vous semblez savoir exactement quel ingrédient mettre et à quel moment. Parfois même, vous rajoutez ou modifiez des éléments que vous croyez judicieux d'incorporer ou de changer.

-Peut-être, mais le résulta est là. Dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

-Loin de moi cette idée...pourtant tentante.

Le professeur décida d'ignorer ma réplique sarcastique, ce qui m'agaçai légèrement.

-Je sais pertinemment que vous avez fait n'importe quoi avec cette potion, sans doute dans l'espoir de vous faire remarquer. Seulement votre plan a échoué, et vous avez réussit – par la chance – à faire une potion plus que parfaite. Le niez vous?

-Le fait de réaliser une potion parfaite était totalement planifié.

-Comme je vois que votre amie n'a pas osé vous contrarier en vous priant d'arrêter de vous amuser, je lui met la note que mérite cette potion dans l'absolu. Mais vous, je vous donne la note que vous auriez dû avoir si vous n'aviez pas eu de chance : T.

J'étais abasourdit devant tant d'injustice et de bêtise. Je croyais avoir atteint mon paroxysme de conneries avec les Maraudeurs, de toute évidence, je m'étais trompé.

Je sorti donc de la salle, autrefois tant bénite, de potions, avec à mon actif ma première mauvaise note.

Et les jours suivants ne s'arrangèrent pas. La meilleure note que j'obtins ce trimestre fut un « Acceptable »...Et encore, parce que j'avais laissé Lily faire.

Lorsque Adam Stictlaw partit et que mon cher et aimé (non, pas d'ironie!)professeur Slugorn revint, il fut fort entonné lors de la distribution des bulletins...il fallait dire que je comptais chaque fois sur ma note de potions pour me rattraper, n'étant bon qu'en DCFM.

-Severus, mon garçon...je suis surpris! Un « piètre » en potion comme note trimestrielle...que s'est-il passé?

Slugorn me tendit le bulletin tant redouté.Et alors que je m'approchais doucement vers lui sous le regard moqueur des autres Serpentards, je sentit comme une boule dans ma gorge. Une sesation que j'avais pourtant décidé de banir à jamais de mon être : l'envie irrépressible d'éclater en sanglots.

Et, pour la première- et la dernière- fois de ma vie, au moment même où je m'emparais du papier maudit....vais-je oser le dire? ....Je fondit en larmes.

C'est ainsi que moi, Severus Rogue, Génie des potions, vit sa réputation déjà pas brillante saccagée par un crétin de prof qui me saquait et me rabaissait, simplement parce que, pour des raisons inconnues, il ne m'aimait pas.

C'est alors que je vous prend vous, chers fans de moi, en témoin : si je deviens professeur de quoique ce soit un jour, je promets de faire de mon mieux pour me montrer aimable et compréhensif. Jamais je n'utileserai ma tant travaillée répartie pour casser les élèves. J'enseignerais par amour d'enseigner, et pas dans le but de me faire repecter en inspirant la peur et la crainte...Et surtout, SURTOUT jamais je ne rabaisserai un élève sur des vieux préjugés, ou sous prétexte que sa tête ne me revient pas.

Sauf si évidement, je me retrouvait avec le fils Potter....mais il y a peu de chance que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas?

**FIN !**


End file.
